Saving Hope
by DareToDream123
Summary: Elijah was in love. In love with a girl named Clarissa Petrova. But she was cursed, forced to die on every 19th birthday. With each Petrova Dopelganger, came a reincarnation of Clarissa. Clarissa Gilbert is the twin sister of Elena Gilbert. As she catches the eye of Damon and Elijah, which will she choose as she begins to discover more of her past... ( Elijah/OC/Damon) 2x07 onwards
1. Prologue

Prologue

Elijah lay watching her mesmerizing sleeping body, as he waited for her to awake. Her soft, wavy brown hair was cascaded all over the feather pillow, and her expression was calm. He held her closely in his arms, never wanting to let go. The warmth of her body against his sent chills down his spine.

Elijah couldn't sleep, not when he knew the time he had left with her was so little. Claire. It sounded different to the name Clarissa, yet their looks and personality were an exact replica. It had been over 300 years since Clarissa had died, and here Elijah was with the new reincarnation of her. He'd managed to fall so deeply in love with her again that, even though he knew that the curse would take action soon, he hoped that this time she wouldn't die.

He'd met two of the reincarnations of Clarissa and each time they had died he'd become even more determined to kill his brother, Klaus. It was all his fault that Clarissa was dying over and over again, he'd had the curse placed on her. All of it was to ensure that Elijah would never leave Klaus. But how couldn't he leave, after he knew that he'd been the reason why he'll never get to spend his life with the woman he loved.

The memory of the day he discovered the curse still was clear in his mind. It always stayed as a reminder of why he now loathed his brother. Elijah could now conclude that, that day had been the worst of the century's he had lived. It had been the day he'd lost his only true love.

~ 1500's ~

Elijah walked casually, with no rush, a small smile still formed on his lips. He'd just received a note from his brother, bidding him to come for a small meeting, meaning that his day with Clarissa had, had to be cut short.

Not bothering to knock before he entered, Elijah stepped into Klaus' room. Almost instantly he spotted a dark haired woman stood slightly behind Klaus, and a frown formed on Elijahs face as he realised it was the witch Klaus planned on using for the ritual. Secretly Elijah hoped that Klaus had not yet managed to find a werewolf or the moonstone, as he did not want Clarissa's sister, Katerina, to die. It was the only family Clarissa had left, and she would be broken.

" Ah brother, you've finally joined us." Klaus greeted with his signature smirk. As Klaus spoke, Elijahs eyes fell upon the bowl of blood that sat on the table in front of Klaus, and he wondered why he had not yet drunk it.

" You wished to speak to me, brother," Elijah replied, his voice slightly stiff with confusion.

" Yes, but first drink. You look hungry." Klaus ordered rather politely, gesturing towards the bowl of blood. The blood had a florescent scent to it, one that attracted Elijah of, but also reminded him of something he couldn't quite recognise.

" I'm fine brother. I need to be rather quick as I need to return to Clarissa." Elijah answered, his mind working hard to discover what the scent reminded him of.

" Oh there has been a change of plans brother. It is Clarissa I need for the ritual instead of Katerina, and the ritual will happen tonight." Elijah froze in his place, his jaw tight in anger. Protectiveness over Clarissa was overcoming his body, and he growled in response to Klaus.

"No!" Was all he said, not speaking the curse words that he was tempted to say.

" So your loyalty to me Elijah, isn't as strong as I had hoped. You promised me that you would help me break my curse." Anger now spread across Klaus' expression, and Elijah could see the betrayal he felt in his eyes.

" This has gone on for too long Klaus. I will not help you break this curse if it means killing innocent people. Especially Clarissa. Clarissa will not die, or Katerina." Elijah spoke firmly, and the betrayal was becoming for obvious in Klaus' expression.

" So you will break your own promise to your brother, because of your love for this one pathetic girl." Elijah held back the growl forming in his throat, and instead spoke with his teeth clenched together.

" Yes,"

" Well then it is time for me to have to punish my own brother. You know what I did to Finn and mother when they betrayed me Elijah. You're lucky that it isn't actually Clarissa who I will be using in the ritual, it's still Katerina I need. But now I see that you are not loyal Elijah, therefore you must be punished." Elijah couldn't detect even a small amount of regret in Klaus tone. It was as if he had known all along that Elijah was already disloyal to him, and was prepared for it.

" Kill me then Niklaus, like you've done to the rest of our family. But it will only make you more of a monster, and then you'll have nobody," Elijah snapped, fury coursing through his body.

" Death would be too easy for you Elijah, and unfortunately I need you. So my witch here has gave you your punishment." Klaus announced with a smirk, this made Elijah particularly worried.

" Go on," Elijah urged.

" She has placed a curse upon Clarissa, so on her 19th birthday she will die and then reincarnate in the next generation of Petrovas, then she will die all over again on every 19th birthday," Elijah froze again, this was not what he had been expecting. Rage was overcoming his mind, and just as he sprang towards Klaus pain spread throughout his head, causing him to fall to the ground.

" If you attempt to kill me Elijah you will probably never find Clarissa again after tomorrow," Klaus told him. The pain began to lessen so that Elijah could speak, but he couldn't stand up.

" Katerina has no children, nor does Clarissa. They have no other blood relatives," Elijah said with a frown.

" The spell wouldn't have worked if she didn't. Katerina revealed to me the other night the reason why she was banished from Bulgaria, she had a child and was not married." Klaus explained. Elijah was finally able to get up from the floor, and to prevent himself from attacking Klaus he began to pace around the room.

" How could you do this to an innocent girl brother? She doesn't deserve this," Elijah growled, worry for Clarissa pounding in his mind.

" Well this is my deal for you Elijah. If you follow me to find every Petrova doppelganger, you will get to see Clarissa again. If not, you have 1 day left with her, and that is all." A malicious smile spread across Klaus features as he saw Elijahs expression. Not wanting to speak to his brother anymore, he sprinted back to Clarissa hoping that everything had only being a dream, or that the spell wouldn't work.

" I love you. Happy 19th birthday." He whispered to Clarissa Petrova, kissing her softly on the lips. Clarissa already knew of Elijahs nature, and the two were happily in love with each other.

" I love you too Elijah," a broad smile spread across her face. She was oblivious to everything - the fact that she could die today. But Elijah hadn't forgotten. Regretfully, he'd made sure to place some to slip some of his blood into her morning drink, hoping that he could override the curse.

" Here is the present I have bought you." Elijah told her, handing her a bracelet wrapped in a soft material. The bracelet was a simple silver bangle, with a love heart chain reading ' Elijah+Clarissa' that had a Sapphire gem underneath; the gem was the same colour as Clarissas eyes. The gem itself had been found by Elijah and his brother Finn while they were searching caves 500 years ago in their first home town. It was his only reminder of Finn, but he was willing enough now to give it to Clarissa.

" Oh Elijah it is beautiful. But what is wrong? You do not seem happy. It is my birthday! A time to celebrate!" Clarissa exclaimed in delight, as Elijah placed the bracelet carefully on her wrist.

" I am fine Clarissa," Elijah assured her, forcing a smile. However Clarissa knew him too well, she knew that something was bothering him. Most of Elijahs emotions were portrayed in his eyes, or gestures. That day Clarissa could see the worry in his eyes.

" No you are not! You grumpy old fool! Lighten up Elijah! Whatever is wrong I am sure will turn out to be alright. Enjoy this day with me!" Elijah looked down to the floor, chuckling at the small insult. She had always been confident, carefree, and very cheeky sometimes. Usually Elijah fell for the girls who were more innocent and shy - like Tatia. But he loved Clarissa for who she was, much more than he loved Tatia.

" Ok whatever you say my love. What do you wish to do today? You can do anything you would like." Elijah said, taking a step closer towards me.

" Hmmm..." Clarissa faked a look of concentration. Cheekily she moved closer to Elijah, so their lips almost met. They were just about to share another kiss, before Clarissa ran off with a loud giggle. " I don't want to get older! So we will play all day, like small children!"

" Don't think that I can not catch you. Remember I am much faster," Elijah told her with a smirk, jogging after her down the stairs.

" Oh do not be so vain Elijah. I do not lose, remember?" With a smirk planted upon her face, she took off through the main door with Elijah jogging after her.

After a delightful day, Elijah now lay at her bedside, tears streaming down his face and his body shaking from anger and sadness. That day had been perfect. They'd both had so much fun. All day they had spent together, laughing, having fun, and kissing. He'd almost forgotten about the curse altogether, before the dreadful thing happened; she'd gone to the lavatory while Elijah stayed outside waiting, when all of a sudden he'd heard a shrill scream, running vampire speed, he'd reached her in seconds, only to find her unconscious on the foot of the stairs, her heart unbeating and blood seeping from a large open wound in her head. She was dead

To his delight the vampire blood had done its magic, and all of her wounds had healed quickly. At first she had been confused, but Elijah had managed to explain everything to her- the curse Klaus had placed upon her, how Klaus was going to kill her sister and how Elijah had tried to stop him. At first she had been extremely, angry and she'd desperately wanted to kill Klaus. However he'd managed to convince her otherwise, and they had spent her remaining time as a human together.

Later on that day, Elijah brought an unwanted maid for Clarissa to drink from so she could complete the transition. He had been delighted and convinced that he'd found a way around the curse. But that's when everything started to go wrong.

After reluctantly drinking the blood from the maid, the dry ache in her throat didn't leave, and minute by minute she grew weaker. When she was no longer able to walk, Elijah sat by her bedside, gripping her hand tightly in his, desperately trying to come up with a plan. As more time passed by, she grew worse. In the final hour, she began to throw up endless amounts of blood, and each time Elijah held her hair back from her face, trying to calm her down. Once there was hardly any blood left to throw up, she began to slip in and out of consciousness, to weak to even groan in pain. Her beautiful eyes looked up into his, small tears welling in her eyes.

" I love you." She whispered one final time, her voice raspy and weak. Elijah looked down upon her, crying himself.

" I love you too. I will always love you Clarissa. I am so sorry for everything." He said rather quickly, placing a lingering passionate kiss on her lips. A small smile formed on her face as he pulled back. Suddenly, however, her eyes became heavy and they gradually began to droop.

" Elijah..." She whispered, taking her final gasp of her, before her eyes fully closed, and her heart gave way.

" You never deserved this." Elijah said, gripping her hand tightly, as his cries became louder, echoing throughout the whole room. From that moment he vowed that he would find her again, and find a way to break the curse. Then he would kill his brother, in the most harmful way possible, making sure he suffered for what he had done to Clarissa. Elijahs true love.


	2. Chapter 1

Bad Planning

She awoke with a start, her heart pounding rapidly against her chest. Pain, from the day before, wast still adoment in her body. It took her a moment to remember what had happened the day before. One maing thing that she had realised, was that she didn't actually know where she was.

The room around her was unfamiliar; a thick layer of dust sat on every inch of the room, all of the windows were boarded up disallowing light to break through, and thin sheets had been lazily thrown over each piece of furniture. The room had an eerie and old feel to it, as if nobody had lived here properly in a long time. Thankfully, she was alone in the room and with a small groan she pushed herself up into a sitting position. Looking down, blood still seeped from her open wound, and her clothes felt heavier than usual.

The night before hadn't gone to plan. If anything, what happened was the opposite of what she had expected.

The night before

" Lissa. What the hell are you doing here?" Was the first thing Damon said to Clarissa ( also known as Lissa) Gilbert, as she walked into the Salvatore house confidently, with a slight strut in her step.

" Yes Damon. Problem?" She responded with a smirk, her eyes twinkling, like they always did she was upto something she shouldn't be doing.

" You are not helping." Damon said dominantly, a slight edge of protectiveness in his tone.

" Why not?" She whined in her fake baby voice. " I never get to do anything! I want rid of grandma petrova bitch as much as everyone else! She hates me aswell. It's time for me to get a little bit of revenge!" Damon only rolled his eyes at Clarissa as she said this, and in a huff she stormed past him into the room where everyone was planning what was going to happen at the Masquerade ball. There they were planning what they had originally thought was impossible - kill Katherine Pierce. Tonight they would be rid of her forever.

Clarissa has always hated Katherine ever since she had first turned up. Though Lissa was never one to act scared around an enemy, and in a way she knew she had nothing to fear about Katherine Pierce. They were too alike for Katherine to kill her, not only in looks but personality too. It seemed though that Katherine resembled Elena more in looks than Clarissa as her eyes were a slightly different to both Elenas and Katherines and Lissas hair was darker and more wild. If you knew them well enough you could tell the difference between Clarissa and Elena.

" Lissa?" Alaric exclaimed in shock, a frown forming on his face." You're supposed to be home with Elena."

" Well a little birdy, a.k.a Jeremy, let slip your plan for tonight. You didn't think I'd just sit around at home with Elena did you? Grandma bitch has hurt me the most, and I want her to pay." Clarissa replied, crossing her arms over her chest. Ever since she was little she'd always hated being left out of things - especially things she wanted to be involed in. Katherine had always hated the nickname Lissa had given her, which is exactly why Lissa called her it constantly.

" You're not-" Damon back, pointing a stern finger at her, as if she was a small child. In some ways maybe Lissa sometimes acted like one, but she hated being treated like one.

" She can help me. She'll be fine with me." Jeremy interupted before Damon could finish his sentence. Looking between both Jeremy and Lissa, his eyes narrowed for a moment before he let out a sigh. Ever since Damon had found out that Katherine had never loved him all along he'd been determined to kill her, but at the moment he was beginning to see the same fire and spark in Clarissa. He was becoming strangely attached to her and he didn't know why. The last thing he wanted was for her to get hurt, though he knew he could protect her.

" Fine." With a smirk now formed on her lips, she walked into the living room with a happy skip in her step. Intently, she listened to all of the instructions and picked out her own vampire killing weapons that were supposed to be used in emergency use only. For the first time since she met Stefan and Damon, she was prepared to fight a vampire - to actually be able to protect herself. Usually it was Damon who always had to protect her, and she hated that. Lissa wanted to be independant. She liked been able to do things on her own. She wanted to be strong, just like a vampire.

After changing into a classy, fitted, dark grey, strapless dress, she placed a small mask over her eyes before walking in her 4 inch heels down the stairs, towards Damon who would be her fake accompaniment for the night. He wore a tightly fitted suit that specifically made the toned part of his body stand out a lot more.

" I have to say you look very sexy in that dress." Damon whispered in her ear with a cheeky wink as they entered the car, in which Stefan was driving. Constantly, since he'd found out that Katherine chose Stefan instead of him, Damon had began to flirt ( more than he usually did) with Clarissa. Also, he seemed a lot more protective of her. Lissa hadn't really noticed much of the change, despite the flirting, but Stefan, Elena, Jeremy and Caroline all had. Each of them had also warned her to stay away from Damon. However, there was something about Damon that Lissa liked better than all the others. They'd always shared a stronger connection, ever since they'd first met. Damon had always seemed to show more interest in Lissa than he had Elena - except he still did show interest in Elena as well.

" Quit flirting Damon, I'm in the vampire killing zone. Don't break me out of it." Lissa hissed playfully, and both Stefan and Damon chuckled lightly.

" You do know you won't be killing any vampires, right? I'm keeping you well away from Katherine." Damon told her, keeping his arm locked around hers, even though it didn't need to be since they were in the car now.

" Stop ruining my fun Damon! You're such a kill joy!" Lissa exclaimed, slapping Damon on the arm. She would have made it a light slap, but even her hardest slap wouldn't make Damon flinch, never mind hurt him.

Everything had mostly gone to plan. Bonnie had used her magic to place a spell on the room, Caroline had managed to lure Katherine up to the room where the spell had been placed on, and Damon and Stefan were up there now about to kill her. Like always, Katherine had been reasonably smart. Despite all our efforts, she had managed to kill someone, someone from school. This had annoyed Lissa, and that's when she and Katherine had got into a small dispute, where Katherine ended up almost breaking her arm. That was before Damon had jumped into the rescue. Everything that had gone wrong had managed to fix itself, except one problem. Alaric had failed at his job to keep Elena away, and she was now here with both Liss and Jeremy.

" What are you all doing here? Did you think I would just never find out? Why have neither of you told me anything that's going on!" Elena began complaining, as soon as she found Lissa and Jeremy together sat on a bench in a part of a garden that wasn't occupied by a large group of people.

" Stefan and Damon didn't want you to have a part in it. Nobody did Elena, we didn't want you to get hurt. Killing Katherine is a big deal, she's hurt us all. So we planned to kill her." Jeremy replied instantly.

" And you think that I'd be able to live myself if I knew that anyone of you had gotten hurt because of this - because of me!?" Elena retorted, placing her hands on her hips.

" This isn't just about you anymore Lena, Grandma bitch has hurt us all - especially me." Lissa replied, acting serious for the first time that night. Usually Lissa always acted very laid back, but she could be serious when she needed or wanted to be.

" So what is the plan?" Elena asked, after not speaking for a few moments. Lissa smiled slightly at her sister. The twin bond between them was very strong, and Elena could tell that Lissa was deadly serious. Lissa was about to answer before a searing pain shot through the whole of her back. Crying out from the pain, she dropped to the ground, able to feel the blood oozing from her mysterious open wound. Only just able to look over, she saw that Elena too had an indenticle wound and she was too wimpering in pain. Hearing their cries, Bonnie rushed over to both Lissa and Elena quickly.

" What's happening!?" She questioned frantically, bending over to attempt to aid the twins quickly.

" I don't know!" Jeremy replied in a panic. After a few moments of desperate thinking, Bonnie finally concluded an answer.

" That girl..." She whispered, her eyes widening as she spoke. " Everything Damon and Stefan are doing to Katherine is hurting Elena and Lissa. A witch has linked them all. You need to stop Damon and Stefan from killing Katherine Jeremy. Go!" Bonnie ordered, worry filling her expression.

" Bonnie it hurts." Elena wimpered. Protectively, Lissa edged closer to her sister, wrapping a comforting arm round her. Bonnie grabbed both of their arms softly and began to perform a spell on them, which lessened the pain a little. But as seconds passed, Elena and Lissa ended up with even more injuries. Everyone was relying on Jeremy to stop Stefan and Damon from killing Katherine.

" This wan't supposed to happen." Damon growled angrily, as he helped Lissa sit down on a bench nearby. Most people had left the party by now, but luckily Katherine hadn't managed to leave without a punishment. Damon had just been to put Katherine in the boot of his trunk, ready to take her down to the tomb where she would be kept, hopefully for hundreds of years.

" Nobody knew it was going to happen Damon, it's alright." Lissa tried to reassure him, knowing Damon in a bad mood wasn't a good thing. She'd seen him kill before, and it wasn't pretty.

" You weren't supposed to get hurt. You or Elena weren't supposed to be involved in the first place!" He exclaimed in frustration, looking at anything but Lissa.

" Either way Katherine would have had that spell put on us to link us. If we hadn't of been there we would have died Damon. It's ok. I'm fine." Lissa tried to tell him, rubbing his arm comfortingly. He turned to her with a small frown, looking down into her captivating jewel like eyes.

" No your not. You're not healing as quick as Elena did. You weren't supposed to get hurt." He repeated again, his hand moving to brush over the wound on her hand, before he pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, stroking her cheek lightly in the process. Neither of them spoke for a second, and Lissa was confused in her own thoughts to what was actually happening. Before she could comprehend, Damons lips crushed her in a soft yet passionate way. It only lasted for a few moments and Lissa stayed frozen, still in shock from what had happened.

" Damon what are you doing." She whispered regretfully, looking down at the bench as Damon pulled back from the kiss. " I can't-"

" You can't what Lissa!?" Damon asked, irritated by her reaction. Instantly, his hands pulled away from her face and he stood up looking quite angry.

" I can't kiss you Damon..." She answered in a soft voice, hating to see Damon as upset as he looked. Damon turned to stare at her, his expression was emotionless but his eyes were filled with hurt.

" Yes you can Lissa. You can." He said, more calmly this time.

" I can't Damon. Because I know that part of you still loves Katherine, and I know that you have feelings for Elena too. I don't want to be a rebound."

" You're are not a rebound!" Damon stated, but Lissa just shook her head at him.

" You know I'm right Damon." After she spoke, silence fell upon them both for a few moments, and they both just looked down at the floor in deep thought. Breaking the awkward silence, Damon began to walk away slowly.

" I'm going to put Katherine in the tomb. Elenas still here, you can ride home with her." Damon said to her emotionlessly, without even turning to her. Lissa hated hurting Damon, as they had both always been good friends. In some way maybe she did love Damon, but she knew that he loved Elena as well, and part of him still had feelings for Katherine. Lissa didn't want to be a rebound girl - not like she had been for Tyler Lockwood once. Never again did she want to go through the emotional pain of a brokenheart. Now, Lissa believed she was too strong to experience that again.

Present day

When she had gone to ride home with Elena, someone had grabbed them both, obviously kidnapping them to bring them both here. Now that Lissa remembered everything of what happened, she was worried and slightly scared. First of all she had no idea where her sister was, the wounds she had gained from Katherine hadn't healed up yet since her healing process had always been slower, even with vampire blood, and lastly she was being held captive by someone she didn't even know.

Yet, despite all this, thoughts of Damon were still swimming in her mind. She wondered whether he now hated her, or whether he might come to save her. Or whether Stefan or Damon wouldn't even notice her abscense for a few days. Clarissa was worried that nobody would find her and save her.

* * *

A bit of Damon and Lissa action there which kind of shows a little of the relationship between Lissa and Damon. Oh and just to explain Lissa is just a nickname they call Clarissa Gilbert and its just so that its not as confusiong when Clarissa Petrova is brought up when Elijah appears:) Really hope you enjoyed the 1st chapter! Next up will be Elijah meeting Lissa, so there will be a little bit of action there. Please review and tell me what you think! I really appreciate it, and thansk for all the follows/favourites/reviews i've recieved so far:)


	3. Chapter 2

Meeting Elijah

Clarissa was alone. The room was deserted, and looked to have been from a long time. Heart racing and head pounding, she climbed up from the sofa, steadying herself on her feet before she attempted to escape. Looking around she tried to plan her escape; the windows were securely boarded up with no chance of breaking, the airvent was too high to climb up to, there were no objects to hide in and there was only one day which no doubt her kidnappers were guarding. There was only a slight chance of escape, but knowing her luck it would be impossible.

Deciding that her best plan was to escape through the only door, she tiptoed towards it trying not to make a sound. It had already struck her that it was probably vampires that had taken her, and they would be much harder to escape than a human. Unfortuantely there was no wood in sight that she could use, or any weapons. As she approached the door, she reached for the handle and slowly pulled down on it, cringing at the slight squeeking noise that it made. To her surprise, however, the hallway that the door lead into was clear. With a shocked expression, she ran silently down the hallway to try and find the next door. That was until her hopes of escape vanished, as large strong hards grabbed her wrists.

" Now where do you think you're going?" A tall man with light brown, shoulder length hair asked with a large malicious smirk. Lissa only glared back at him, trying to make her eyes look as deadly as possible.

" Get your hands off of me you douchebag!" Lissa screamed at him angrily, using the heels she was wearing the night before to kick him in the shins and thrash in his grasp.

" Fiesty. Much more fun than your twin. I like it. You smell tastier soon." He complimented, holding her closer towards him and lowering his mouth down towards her neck. Ignoring the fear bubbling inside her stomach as he came closer to bite her, she built up the courage to attempt to break free yet again.

" Get your ugly face away from my neck you creep!" Lissa shouted, knocking her head back into his so that he let go of her. As soon as her wrists were free, she leaped away from him quickly, then turned to face him furiously. " Where's my sister and what have you done with her!?" She questioned.

" Oh your sisters fine. Although I almost did take a bite out of her too, you both smell far too tasty." The man said with a chuckle.

" Keep your hands off of her. If you want to hurt someone, hurt me." Lissa ordered, folding her arms over her chest to show that she was serious. The man just chuckled at her.

" Well then maybe I will..." He replied, still chuckling from her answer. From fear she froze as he approached her again, roughly gripping her shoulders in his hands so he could take a bite from her neck. Suddenly, before he could sink his teeth into her for a quick taste, a girl with spiky brown hair burst through into the hallway.

" Trevor!" The woman shouted, running over to Trevor and ripping him away from Lissas frozen body. The man named Trevor glared at the woman as she shoved him into a wall with all her strength.

" What Rose?" Trevor complained, the veins in his eyes bulging as he was very hungry for fresh blood.

" If you feed on her, Elijah will kill you. The only way he will let you free is if you give him Clarissa in exchange. No biting Elena either, Elijah wants her delivered with no damage." Rose informed him carefully, causing Lissas expression to twist in confusion.

" How do you know mine and my twins name?" She demanded, glaring at the two vampires who had captured her.

" You're the petrova doppelgangers." Rose answered swiftly.

" The Petrova what? Speak English please, it would really help." Trevor chuckled at this as she reminded him a lot of Katherine, the girl he once loved.

" Doppelganger, a replica of someone else. You look like Katherine." Rose replied with still no emotion in her voice, you couldn't even tell by expression whether she was happy or sad. Though she didn't look evil; like someone who would kidnap someone.

" Oh so thats why we look like the bitch, its a curse." Lissa said in realisation. " So why does this Elijah guy want me and my sister?"

" Enough with the questions." Trevor groaned in annoyance.

" Well if you want to give me to Elijah with no injuries then you best get talking." Lissa threatened with the same smirk Trevor had given her when he first grabbed her.

" Elijahs been searching for two doppelgangers since the 1500's, me and Rose pissed him off a while back and now were going to hand you two over so he won't kill us for betraying him. We've been running for 500 years." Trevor explained, in a way Clarissa felt a little sorry for them, after all they only wanted to live a little longer. But they were handing her over to a man who probably wanted to kill her and her sister, so right now she wasn't too pleased with either of them.

" Look I have vampire friends who can kick yours and this Elijahs ass and will probably find me and Elena soon. You probably don't want to get on the wrong side of them." Lissa warned them, even though she knew it was unlikely Damon and Stefan would manage to find Elena and Lissa.

" Ah the Salvatores. None of us stand a chance against Elijah, he's an original. One of the oldest vampires around. He could kill us all in seconds." Lissa gulped. That meant even if Damon and Stefan did find her and Elena, they would die. That couldn't happen.

" I'll go but you have to let my sister free." Lissa stated dominantly, hoping they would accept this offer. One of them needed to get back to Stefan and Damon. Plus Lissa was the older twin, it was her job to protect her siblings. If any of the Gilberts were going to die, it would be her.

" Not a ch-" Trevor said before Rose interupted him with a panicked expression.

" He's here." Rose announced, and Trevor began to panic too as soon as Rose said this. Fear filled his expression.

" I can't do this Rose, lets run. He'll kill me!" Trevor exclaimed in fright. Lissa never thought she had seen two vampires get so scared about another vampire before. Usually they acted confident, as if they didn't stand a chance losing the fight. _Ok, now I'm scared. _Lissa thought to herself as she heard Rose run to the other room the greet Elijah.

" Why are you so scared? Your a vampire dumbo." Lissa told him to see if she could get some more answers from him.

" Shut up and be quiet. He can't know your here until I bring you through." He growled, his fear turning into anger, as he grabbed Lissas wrists tightly causing her to wince in pain. Immediately she fell quiet, fearing that he would hurt her.

~

Elijah followed Rose through the house towards they were keeping a doppelganger, one he believed to be named Elena Gilbert. For years now he had been tracking the doppelgangers, but always attempted to avoid the Clarissa Petrova doppelganger. However much he wanted to see her and be with her once again, he knew it would be too painful for him when she died all over again. Instead he now spent his days trying to break the curse placed on Clarissa and to kill Klaus. Now Rose and Trevor, the two that had also betrayed him back in the fifteen hundreds, had found what he needed to kill Klaus once and for all.

" She's this way. We're both really sorry and beg of your forgiveness Elijah." Rose apologised quietly, the worry in her eyes visible. The fear that bubbled inside her pleased Elijah as this meant there was little chance that they would betray him again. He was a man of his word, but sadly others around him weren't. Through the years he had learnt who to trust and who not to trust, Klaus was number 1 on his 'not to trust list'.

" No need for your apology Rose, if you have the doppelganger then you are fully forgiven." Elijah told her with a small smile, one that relieved Rose. Again, he had been truthful - a man of his word. He said he would only forgive Rose, and he'd always planned to kill Trevor as he had lost Katerina when Elijah needed her most to kill Klaus.

Soon they came to a double door which Rose led Elijah through. The room inside was dark as the windows were securely boarded up, and the room was filled with a thick layer of dust. In the middle of the room, by a large sofa with a white sheet thrown over it, stood the doppelganger Elena. Her resemblance to both Katerina and Clarissa was striking, and for a moment Elijah only felt pain in his heart as he was reminded of Clarissa. But he quickly diminished this as he could tell this wasn't the doppelganger of Clarissa as Elenas hair was slightly darker and her eyes lacked the brightness that Clarissas eyes always had, Elenas were more dull.

" Hello." Elijah greeted the doppelganger simply as he speeded over to stand in front of her, and breathed in the scent of her blood to make sure that it definately wasn't the doppelganger of Clarissa. Though he was already positive that it wasn't. He was correct, this was Katerinas doppelganger. " Elena." He finished, and she took a step back in fear, her eyes widening.

" Thank you Rose for your help." Elijah thanked her with a grateful smile, but as he was about to carry on a piercing scream echoed throughout the whole building. The voice reminded him greatly of Clarissa Petrova, and instantly he turned in search of her to save her. After only a moment, Trevor appeared in the room grasping Clarissas doppelganger by the neck. The girl was feebly struggling against him, and looked to be struggling to breath. Elijah growled in frustration, anger building up in his body as he saw _his _Clarissa being hurt. Though she wasn't his anymore... just a replica of the girl he loved.

" I'll give you her, if you forgive me too. Otherwise I'll kill her." Trevor told him fiercly, although Elijah could see the fear in his eyes.

" Take your hands off of her Trevor, if you hurt her in any way you're dead." Elijah growled warningly. The girl looked at him in surprise, watching him with the same eyes he had always loved. After giving her a small smile, one that was truly genuine, he turned back to Trevor glaring at him.

" Promise me that you will let me free." Trevor growled louder this time. Unfortunately for him, Elijahs patience had already been lost. Sprinting over to Trevor so fast that Trevor didn't see him, he ripped Trevors arms away from the girl throwing him into a wall. While keeping one arm tightly locked around the girls waist protectively, he threw his hand into Trevors chest ripping his heart from his body. Rose screamed in pain.

" Leave now Rose before I change my mind about killing you. You both should have known better than to involve Clarissas doppelganger in this." He growled at her angrily. Immediately Rose ran, leaving only Elijah, Elena and Clarissa's doppelganger in the room. Already Elijahs heart was pounding against his chest as he saw and reluctantly let go of Clarissas doppelganger.

" What is your name, miss?" Elijah asked her politely, not moving his eyes away from her face. He'd missed her so much - _too much. _

" None of your damn buisness, sir." She replied in a mock polite tone, causing Elijah to chuckle, even her personality was the same as Clarissas. There resemblance to each other was too similar.

" She's called Clarissa Gilbert." Elena replied for Clarissa, her voice shaking slightly from fear. It surprised Elijah that this new Clarissa shared the same name with the original one, usually this wasn't the case. This made him wonder. Never had this happened before. Usually they only had a similar name; Claire, Clary or Clarice.

" Way to ruin my fun Elena! He's going to kill us, even if he didn't know our names!" Clarissa exclaimed, shaking her head at her sister. A frown formed on Elijahs face as he realised that the two girls believed he was going to kill them.

" No harm will come to you Clarissa, you are both under my protection from now on." Elijah promised, watching Clarissas eyes widen in shock. But she quickly hid this and rolled her eyes. _Never show the enemy fear. _

" So I went through a whole kidnapping, and trying to escape with Trevor almost biting me _twice!_ For you to come and tell me that your not going to kill us but protect us instead even though we already have enough vampire protection to last us a lifetime." Clarissa huffed in annoyance, and Elijah again smirked at her even though he was very annoyed about hearing that Trevor had tried to feed on her. Right now he couldn't show her any of his strange feelings towards her, as they weren't towards her but Clarissa Petrova, and he hardly knew her - right now he didn't wish to explain everything.

" Lissa!" Elena exclaimed in shock at her sisters rudeness to a man who could kill them both in seconds. Although Lissa had always been like this and Elena knew that, even in danger Lissa would never try and show fear. She was strong, much stronger than Elena. Elijah could see this too.

" Come on Elena we're going home." Clarissa ordered, moving away from Elijah over to her twin sister.

Clarissa Gilbert was no different to Clarissa Petrova, this would only make things harder for Elijah. But he was happy, for now, and that's all that mattered.

* * *

Really hoped you liked the new update!:) Clarissa and Elijah have finally met! Please review to tell me what you think and another update is coming soon x


	4. Chapter 3

Damon drove the car hurriedly with Stefan sat beside him. He'd been hiding the worry he felt for Lissa the whole journey, as he didnt want to give Stefan another reason to think he still had any humanity in him. Though Damon did, as he had never flipped the switch but he didnt want Stefan to know his one weakness, Lissa Gilbert.

They'd been driving for over an hour, and Damon was becoming more and more impatient with the car he was driving. It was too slow, much slower than it would be for him to run the way. But he and Stefan couldn't carry all the weapons they'd brought by themselves, so Damon was stuck pushing the car to its limit to try and save Lissa. She had been taken the night before, and somehow he hadnt even realised she was missing until mid day. That he was angry with himself for, how hadnt he noticed earlier? For all he knew she could now be hurt because of his lack of ability to protect her.

" Hey, how much longer to go?" Stefan questioned after a very long silence. He was just as worried as Damon was, except he was worried for the other twin, Elena Gilbert.

" About 80 miles." Damon answered, hiding the frustration that he felt.

" Who do you think's behind it?" Damon was already annoyed, the last thing he needed was for Stefan to keep asking questions when he needed to concentrate on how he was going to save Lissa.

" I don't know, someone from Katherine's past maybe. She said she was running from someone. Whoever it is they've got the wrong girls." Damon responded.

" Why take both of them if they're looking for Katherine?" Stefan asked yet another question. Damon couldn't help but roll his eyes.

" I don't know Stefan." Damon groaned in annoyance. " Maybe they're blind, or maybe Katherine had a really hot sister and they wanted her too!" He added in sarcastically." Whoever they are there going to have about a 500 years on us which means they're going to be a hell of a lot stronger! So if you don't mind I'm going to have a drink, and I hope you fed from enough Bambi's before you came."

" Actually can I have a bit of that?"

" Ooo Stefan's drinking blood again. Does Elena know about your new diet?" Damon asked as he handed Stefan the blood bag he was drinking from.

" Actually she does. I'm drinking from her." Stefan replied, and a slight bit of jealousy bubbled in Damon. It wasn't that he was jealous that it was Elena, he was jealous of the fact that Stefan had with Elena what he wanted with Lissa.

" Awh how romantic." Damon commented sarcastically, hiding his jealousy.

" Thank you for helping me today Damon." Again, Damon rolled his eyes.

" Look can we quit it with the whole road trip bonding? The whole cliche of it is making me itch."

" Oh come on! I happen to like 'road trip bonding'. And we both know that you haven't done this to help your brother save the girl he loves and her sister." Damon stayed silent and kept his eyes on the road while Stefan spoke. " It's because your in love with Lissa."

" Give it up Stefan, there's nothing to talk about." Damon insisted, his eyes hardening.

" That's not true Damon. Get it out. Express your feelings for Elena's twin sister."

" Keep it up Stefan, I can step out as easily as I stepped in." Damon said, with a fake smirk. There was no chance he was going to drop out of saving Lissa, but a little reverse phycology always seemed to work for him.

" See that's the beauty of it. You can't." What Stefan had said was very true and Damon knew it, but he wasn't going to admit that, so he stayed silent and went back to planning how he was going to kill the vampires that had Lissa.

All Lissa could think, as she was grabbing her sisters hand and dragging her towards the door to the exit, was how good looking Elijah the original vampire was. His charming blue eyes were captivating, and his really dark hair looked soft enough that you just wanted to run your hands through it. One thing that she did think straight away was that he was just about as good looking as Damon was. Everything about Elijah was perfect, though his smile was the best. It was full of light, honesty and happiness. Wow. Was all she could think. There was no doubt that she was extremely dazzled by Elijah.

" Stop Clarissa." Elijah ordered softly, causing her to turn and meet his mesmerising eyes. Their eyes locked for a moment, and Lissa could see a certain emotion in there that she couldn't quite tell, that he only had when he looked at her.

Earlier he had spoken about 'Clarissa's' doppelganger, and Lissa didn't know who he meant. After all wouldn't that mean that Katherine Pierce had a sister? Surely Katherine's sister would have stood by Katherine all the years they had been alive, or at the very least Stefan and Damon would have known. But Lissa had never heard that Katherine did have a sister, afterall Lissa thought she was the second doppelganger of Katherine. Also, when Katherine's sister Clarissa had been mentioned Elijahs eyes had instantly filled with love.

" Why should I? If all your willing to do is protect us then why can't we just go home?" Clarissa asked angrily, trying to keep her mind off of Elijahs good looks. She couldn't be attracted to the enemy.

" Because we have a long journey ahead of us, and I'd rather not force you both." Elijah replied in the same soft tone, not even acknowledging Elena's presence anymore.

" What about the moonstone?" Elena blurted out quickly before Lissa could reply. A frown formed on Elijahs face and for the first time he broke his eyes away from Clarissa, turning to face Elena.

" What do you know about the moonstone?" Elijah demanded. Clarissa rolled her eyes at her sister. How stupid could she actually be to have just told the enemy that they had another thing he was probably searching for?

" I know that we have it, and I can give it to you. If you let us both go." Clarissa nudged Elena hard, giving her the ' What the hell are you doing?' look.

" You're negotiating with me?" Elijah asked with a small laugh. " Where is the moonstone?"

" Promise to let us go and I'll take you to it myself." Elena promised, and Clarissa really hoped she had a diabolical plan that she didnt know about.

" Are you going to tell me Clarissa?" Elijah asked politely, his eyes staring straight into hers again. For another moment Clarissa was yet again dazzled.

" Not a chance in hell." Clarissa replied simply, stepping slightly in front of Elena so that she could protect her if she needed to. Though Lissa knew she didnt stand a chance against Elijah. Again, Elijah smiled to himself at the fire in her personality.

" Very well." Elijah spoke before sprinting vampire speed so he was directly in front of Elena.

" What are you doing?" Lissa asked in a panicked voice, grabbing Elijahs arm and attempting to pull him away from Elena.

" Getting an answer. I won't hurt your sister." Elijah promised softly, lightly uncurling Clarissa's hand from his arm. The short touch of hands they shared was like heaven for Elijah. He hadn't felt her touch in so long. Obediently, Clarissa stepped back, for some reason trusting Elijah. Somehow she knew she could trust him.

" Fine." Clarissa responded, just as Elijah compelled Elena to tell him where the moonstone was. Luckily Elena was wearing her vervain and she kept her mouth shut. Elijah was about to grab for Elena's neck before Clarissa grabbed his arm again, immediately he froze.

" You both have vervain on I guess." Elijah questioned, and Clarissa nodded.

" I'll tell you." Clarissa surrendered, seeing no other way for Elijah to let them go.

" How do I know you aren't lying?" Elijah questioned with a small frown appearing on his face.

" Because you can trust me, and because I'll take the vervain I'm wearing off." Clarissa spoke quietly, ripping the necklace away that Damon had given to her a while back. Elijah frowned at the new side in Clarissa that he had not yet seen, the one he remembered well in his Clarissa.

" Where is it Clarissa?" Elijah asked, in the same soft tone that he used whenever he spoke to her.

" It's in mystic falls, in the tomb underneath the church ruins. It's with Katherine." Clarissa answered truthfully, looking straight into Elijahs eyes as she spoke. Instantly he knew that she wasn't lying and that he didn't need to compel her.

" Thank you, now we must leave." Elijah stated, taking Clarissas hand and Elena's arm and leading them towards the exit.

" But-" Clarissa was about to object before she was interrupted by a loud crashing sound that echoed throughout the whole house.

" Who else is here?" Elijah questioned with an annoyed frown.

" I don't know. We only saw Trevor and Rose." As soon as Elijah knew it was a stranger in the house his grip tightened on Clarissas hand automatically. Leading them down the corridor to the stairway, he stopped at the top of the stairs, looking around. There was no sign of anyone, but he could feel there presence.

" Yoohoo. Over here!" A voice called. Seeing a blur of a figure move across the stairs, Elijah whizzed down them to try and catch the person, still gripping Clarissas hand and keeping her close towards him. He'd left Elena at the top of the stairs, and she had now disappeared. Clarissa he wouldn't lose.

" Whoever this may concern! You must know that you cannot win!" Elijah stated, pulling Clarissa down the stairs with him and reluctantly letting go of her so he could break a wooden pole in half. Still he kept her close, so close that he could feel her warm breath on his neck. " Now I want you to give me the girl, or heads will roll! 1,2..."

" Elijah..." Clarissa whispered, grabbing his arm again, she had no idea who it was that had come and taken Elena. Elijah had promised to protect them both, and somehow she trusted him. Right now she needed his protection, despite the fact that he was the enemy.

" Stay behind me, don't let go of my arm." Elijah whispered quietly so only she could hear. Clarissa nodded quickly, right before he ran vampire speed up the stairs again, to where Elena was now standing. Clarissa gasped at the speed and hung on tighter so she didn't fall.

" Please don't hurt my friends, they were just trying to help." Elena begged, looking at Lissa and hoping he would realise who was here to save them. Almost immediately Clarissa knew it was Stefan and Damon.

" What game are you playing?" Elijah growled, reaching for Clarissas hand as she began to let go of his arm. While he was doing this, Elena grabbed an object and prepared it to throw. Lissa stepped in front of Elijah just as Elena threw the vervain grenade towards him. Instantly Elijah reacted, grabbing Clarissas waist and pushing her behind him so the grenade hit him straight in the face instead of her. In pain he let go of her and brought his hands up to his binding face. As soon as he did this, Clarissa was gone. Elijah growled in anger.

Just as he was about to approach Elena, a figure leaped out from behind the walls shooting wooden stakes at him. Quickly Elijah grabbed all the ones the man shot, throwing them aside easily. Once all the stakes were gone, the man sprang towards Elijah, grabbing him and shoving him down the stairs. Instantly Elijah grabbed the man and threw him to the floor once they had both reached the bottom of the stairs. Grabbing a stake he aimed it straight at the mans heart, and just before he was about to kill him a large wooden pole shot straight into Elijahs heart. Pain shot through his body as the man who had just killed him shoved him into the front door. His eyes met Clarissas just as he felt himself drifting into the sleep that came with dying. He only hoped that these vampires were the ones who protected Clarissa and that she was not in danger, as by the time he wakes up no doubt they will all be gone.

Once Elijah was dead, Clarissa moved closed towards Damon, who had just shoved a pole through Elijahs heart. Instantly, Damon turned towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into a hug. Clarissa hugged him back, glad to see Damon. Though she was slightly sad to see Elijah dead, as she now knew he was being honest about protecting her and he seemed a good vampire.

" Did he hurt you?" Damon asked worriedly as he pulled away from the hug, smelling the air to see if he could smell her blood.

" No I'm perfectly fine Damon. Not even a scratch. Actually I think Elijahs aim was to protect me and Elena... Not hurt us."

" Protect you? It will have all been an act to get you to trust him. I thought you could have seen straight through that Lissa!" Damon exclaimed with a chuckle, taking her hand and following Stefan and Elena towards the car.

" I can Damon, and I know Elijah really did want to protect us. You shouldn't have killed him! I was handling things myself before you and Stefan butted in!" Lissa didn't need Stefan or Damon's help, she was independent and strong. She was already handling the situation.

" Are you actually being serious? You didn't want me to kill the guy that kidnapped you and Elena!?" Damon asked with a frown.

" Just leave it Damon and take me home." Lissa ordered, pulling her hand out of Damon's and crossing her hands over her chest.

" You need me Lissa, why can't you just admit that?" Damon questioned.

" Because I don't need you to protect me Damon! Protect Elena! She needs the protection a whole lot more than me. Or just go back to killing innocent people just like you use to before Katherine came and broke your heart." Lissa growled, storming off into the car before Damon could say anything else. She didn't quite know why she was angry at Damon, truthfully he hadn't really done anything wrong. For some reason she didn't really want Elijah to die, and she was taking her anger out on Damon though he didn't deserve it.


	5. Chapter 4

The Curse

Lissa awoke with a groan, burying her head back in her pillow and wishing herself to go back to sleep. But despite her efforts, she found herself unable to go back into unconsciousness where nothing that was happening in her life mattered. Now that she was awake, Lissa was worrying again. The night before had given her answers to many questions that had always been floating around in her mind; one being whether her backup vervaine anklet would ever come to use, another being whether Damon had true feelings for her or not and the last was whether she returned those feelings. She wasn't supposed to remember last night, as Damon had compelled her to forget. Lissa couldn't decide whether she wanted to remember or not...

* * *

_The Night Before_

_Lissa brushed through her knotty hair with her favourite hair brush, frowning at the horrific sight she saw in the mirror. Her hair was frizzy and no longer curly, she had large dark circles under her eyes and she looked like she'd been hit by a bus. After fixing the knots in her hair, she headed back into her bedroom that was ajoined onto the bathroom, hoping that a good nights sleep would help her now atrocious appearance. However, as she entered her bedroom she found Damon sitting on the chair by her large, open window. _

_" Damon?" Lissa said in surprise, wondering if he was still mad at her from their earlier arguement. Their arguement had been totally unnecessary of course and Lissa didn't mean any of the words she'd said. But for some reason she'd been mad at him for killing Elijah and in a way she still was." What are you doing her?" _

_" I came to see if you're alright," Damon replied with an anxious expression. " Cute pj's by the way," He added with a wink. Lissa loved how Damon always attempted to lighten the mood during sad or scary moments, she loved his sense of humour. But Lissa could tell something was bothering, there was something about the way he was speaking that just seemed... wrong._

_" I'm fine I guess. Just tired," Lissa replied, shrugging. " I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean what I said about me wanting you to go back to how you were before."_

_" It's ok," Damon responded, looking down to the floor for a moment. " Are you wearing vervain?"_

_" No. Elijah took my necklace," Lissa answered smoothly. She'd promised herself before that she'd never tell anyone about the backup vervain she always wore around her ankle. One day, she knew, she would need it. Though Lissa hated lying to Damon, she knew that she had to keep it a secret, so she would always know if a vampire had tried to compel her._

_" You can wear the spare bracelet I found in your jewellry box instead then. But first I need to tell you something," Damon said._

_" What is it?" Lissa was extremelly confused and hoped that what Damon had to say wasn't bad news._

_" This is the most selfish thing I'm ever going to say... because your good, selfless, pure, funny. Everything I don't deserve. I don't deserve you Lissa... God I wish I did deserve you!" Damon brought a hand up to caress Lissa cheek and Lissa froze in place at his words. This couldn't be happening._

_" Damon-" Lissa tried to interupt but he stopped her._

_" I love you Lissa! Much, much more than I ever loved Katherine. More than I care for Elena." Damon admitted, cupping her face in his soft hands. " But it's because I love you, that I can't have you. You deserve so much better than me," For the second time in two days, Damon softly placed his lips onto Lissas, kissing her for only a moment. This kiss was different to the one they had shared previously; before Damon had been upset and rough, now he seemed loving and caring. Still Lissa stayed frozen, not knowing what to say._

_" Damon please-"_

_" I just had to say it once. But now you have to forget that it happened. I wish you didn't but you do..." Damon whispered the final part with tears welling up in his eyes. The only time Lissa had ever seen Damon cry was when he found out that Katherine had never loved him and always loved Stefan. Lissa hated the fact that she was causing him pain. But right now she didn't believe she loved Damon enough to be with him, she didn't want to ruin the perfect friendship they had. But she had enjoyed the kiss they had shared and she knew that somewhere inside of her she did have those feelings for Damon. They just weren't strong enough..._

_" Stop Damon," Lissa whispered to him as he looked straight into her eyes, his pupils dialating. _

_" You will forget this conversation," Damon whispered and Lissa played along with the act of being compelled. As soon as she blinked again, Damon had disappeared from her room, leaving her window wide open. After closing it, she climbed into bed and tried to push all of her worries from her mind. She loved Damon, just not enough to give him what he wants from her._

* * *

Present Day

Knowing that she had to tell Damon that she had been wearing backup vervain, Lissa quickly washed herself and got dressed, applying only a small ammount of make up to her face and tieing her hair up in a high ponytail, then headed to the Salvatore boarding house in her Blue Ford Fiesta car. It only took around 10 minutes to reach the familiar house and once she arrived she found that neither Stefan nor Elenas car was parked in the driveway, which meant she and Damon would hopefully be alone. Lissa didn't bother to knock as she walked in through the front door, knowing she would most likely always be welcome here.

" It's not cool to leave a girl naked in bed you know..." A strangely familiar womans voice said as soon as Lissa entered. Freezing in place, she saw that a very familiar person was walking down the stairs. Rose, the woman who had kidnapped her and escaped from Elijah. " You're not Damon," Rose said, as soon as she saw Lissa at the front door.

" You and Damon slept together?" Lissa questioned, hiding the hurt in her tone. It was only last night that Damon had just admitted that he loved Lissa. Now he was sleeping with someone else already. Did she matter to him at all? Or did he not actually love her? Obviously she didn't matter to him as much as she believed since he'd slept with the first woman he could find right after he'd admitted that he loved her.

" Um, yeh." Rose replied awkwardly, heading towards Lissa cautiously.

" What are you even doing here? I thought you ran after Elijah killed Trevor," Lissa said.

" I came to warn you all about Klaus, Elijah and the sacrifice... but I became distracted once I found out that neither you, Elena or Stefan were home," Rose responded. The thought of Damon and Rose sleeping together sent a flicker of jealousy through Lissa. Though she didn't think it was because she wanted it to be her Damon slept with, but rather that she was mad since he'd practically lied about loving her.

" Well you might as well tell me now that I'm here," Lissa suggested, hiding the anger she felt.

" Klaus and Elijah are both part of the original vampire family, the one who started off the vampire species. Klaus is wanting to use your sister to break the sun and the moon curse which has haunted vampires and werewolves since the beginning. In order to break the curse Elena needs to be sacrificed. Elijah was going to deliver Elena to Klaus," Rose explained and Lissa listened intently, frowning as she found out that Elijah intended to hurt her sister.

" Go on." Lissa urged, becoming more impatient.

" 500 years ago Katerina Petrova and her sister Clarissa Petrova arrived in England from Bulgaria. Elijah fell in love with Clarissa and Katerina was to be used for the sacrifice. But Katerina found out about the sacrifice and ran. Trevor hid her in our home and I fed her vampire blood after she purposely hurt herself. Then when she had my blood in her system, she killed herself and transitioned into a vampire. That's why Trevor and I have been on the run from Klaus and Elijah and Klaus has been searching for Katerina and another doppelganger ever since," Rose concluded.

" What happened to Clarissa Petrova?" Lissa asked curiously, knowing that Clarissa Petrova was the girl that she herself looked exactly like. It was strange how they both shared the same name.

" Nobody knows. All anybody knows is that Elijah was heartbroken," Rose replied.

" So the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after my sister?"

" Yes,"

" That's if you're telling the truth," Lissa countered.

" Which I am,"

" For some reason I don't trust you... Maybe that's because you kidnapped me and my sister, and sent my sister off to die," Lissa said sarcastically, glaring at Rose.

" Look I'm not lying. If you're not scared of Elijah and Klaus then you're an idiot. Now, do you know where Damon is?" Rose questioned.

" Well considering you slept with him, it should really be you telling me now that you two are the new lovey dovey birds," Lissa responded sarcastically, again trying to hide her anger.

" You're mad about that?" Rose asked curiously.

" No. Damon can sleep with whoever he wants," Lissa said quickly with a frown. It was obvious from Rose's expression that she didn't believe Lissa.

" He loves you, you know. He told me. He did try to kill me because I kidnapped you," Rose said. Lissa almost laughed at her pitiful attempt to make her feel better.

" Then he slept with you. God I thought Damon was good at killing people, he's gone too soft," Lissa stated.

" You and him are so much like each other. I'm surprised you're not together," Rose commented and Lissa frowned at her.

" Me and Damon are friends, so don't go worrying your head off that I'm going to get in the way... Actually do. A headless you would be so much better," Lissa said with a smirk, before leaving the Salvatore house.

Still feeling hurt, she no longer wanted to tell Damon that she remembered everything that happened the other night. In fact, she wanted to forget that it happened herself since it was obviously not true. However forgetting what happened wasn't easy, as it had plagued her thoughts all night and morning. Thogh there was something else bubbling in her mind now; she wished to know more about Clarissa Petrova and how she disappeared and also more about Elijah and Klaus. Never was she going to let her sister come to harm, even if she had to stand against the oldest and most strongest vampire. Lissa would _always _protect her family, no matter what.

The only person that Lissa knew that would probably have answers about Clarissa Petrova was Katherine. Which meant that to get her mind off of Damon, Lissa would need to go to the tomb where Katherine was and bribe her into giving Lissa some answers. It definately sounded appealing, especially since she would get to annoy the grandma bitch. Katherine would no longer be able to hurt Lissa since she wouldn't be able to get out of the tomb. Nothing now seemed more fun that tormenting Katherine for the day. Suddenly in a happy mood, Lissa headed towards her car but was stopped by a hand on her wrist. With a shocked gasp, Lissa turned around to meet the familiar mesmerising eyes of the man she had only met yesterday. Elijah.

" E-Elijah?" Lissa gasped, her eyes widening at the sight of the hamdsome man Damon had killed yesterday.

" Hello Clarissa," He greeted her with a small smile, his eyes lighting up.

" H-How... How are you alive!?" Lissa demanded, pushing him away from her. Lissa had to admit that she was afraid of Elijah, but she seemed to trust him. Somehow she knew that he wouldn't hurt her, yet she was still afraid. The fact that he was supposed to be dead scared her a lot.

" Oh it will take a lot more than a wooden coat rack to kill me, Clarissa," Elijah answered with a light chuckle.

" So care to explain how a ' wooden coat rack ' can't kill you? Are you like superman or something?" Lissa asked sarcastically, causing Elijah to laugh at her. She found herself liking the sound of his laugh and wanting to hear it again. Elijah seemed very serious, unlike Damon, and it seemed that he laughed very rarely. Though Lissa didn't know him well and only knew him as the man who had protected her and killed Trevor in a second.

" No, I'm an original vampire. Only a very specific kind of wood can kill me," Elijah replied.

" Hm, well that's lucky for you then,"

" I see no harm came to you after I was supposedly killed," Elijah stated, looking Lissa up and down causing Lissa to flush a light shade of pink.

" Nope. I'm fit as a fiddle. It was only Damon and Stefan who came to rescue me and Elena, nobody special," Lissa explained.

" So the Salvatores are you're so called ' vampire protectors' that you told me about yesterday?"

" Yep."

" It unfortunate that they won't stand a chance at protecting Elena once Klaus comes to find her," Elijah said and Lissa frowned as Elijah mentioned Klaus.

" So Rose was telling the truth..." Lissa whispered, looking down towards the floor.

" So you already know about the curse Klaus wishes to break?" Elijah questioned curiously.

" I think so. But I'm sure as hell not going to let any harm come to my sister, even if it does mean standing up against Klaus," Elijah frowned at this.

" Standing up against Klaus will be foolish of you, he will kill you in an instant and I can't have that happening," Elijah replied instantly.

" Why do you care? Is it because I look like Clarissa Petrova?" Lissa asked and Elijah looked down towards the ground, not speaking for a few moments.

" How much did Rose tell you about Clarissa?"

" That you were in love with her 500 years ago and she mysteriously disappeared and you were heartbroken," Lissa answered, watching Elijah to see how he reacted. To her surprise, Elijah kept an emotionless demeanor as Lissa spoke about Clarissa, but Lissa could see the sadness in his eyes that he was hiding.

" There is so much you don't know..." Elijah whispered quietly, looking into Lissa's eyes.

" Why are you even here Elijah?" Lissa questioned, changing the subject.

" I came here to ask if you would accompany me for a short amount of time, so we can conitune with the plan that I had before I was killed," Elijah responded calmly.

" And what is this plan?"

" Well I was wanting to explain to you more about the curse and help you with your plan to save your sister Elena. Also to tell you much more about Clarissa Petrova. I promise that no harm will come to you on our trip together, neither me or any other vampire will hurt you,"

" How do I know that I can trust you?" Lissa frowned and studied Elijah to try and see whether he was lying or not.

" I am a man of my word. I mean you no harm, I wish to help," Elijah stated honestly.

" And if you break you're promise, what will I get?" Lissa asked with a cheeky glint in her eyes.

" If I in any way break my promise, which I won't, then I will give or do anything you want for a day," Elijah replied seriously. So seriously that Lissa could tell he didn't mean it in a dirty way, unlike Damon who would have probably meant it in that way.

" Sounds good to me. I almost want to get hurt now," Lissa said with a chuckle.

" Not going to happen," Elijah stated.

" You promise that my sister won't die? And that none of my friends or family will be harmed in any way?"

" I promise you Clarissa. I will not let Klaus or anybody harm anyone you love," Elijah promised firmly.

" Then we best get going so we can carry on with your plan," Lissa said with a happy smile. Returning the smile, Elijah playfully snatched the car keys from her hand. " Hey I'm driving! This car is my baby!" Lissa shouted playfully and Elijah chuckled at her.

" No I am driving and I promise not to crash you're precious car," Elijah laughed.

" Fine," Lissa grumbled, climbing into the passenger seat as Elijah climbed into the drivers seat. " But if you hurt my car in any way I will kick your vampire ass!" The car started and the two began there journey laughing together.

* * *

Lots of Elijah/Clarissa action in this chapter, and much more next chapter. How's Damon going to react when he finds out that Lissas gone with Elijah?

Hope you liked the Damon/Clarissa action in this chapter also, though there won't be much of that for the next few chapters as Lissa will be with Elijah. But don't worry, Damon will get his chances again.

Please Review to tell me what you thought of this chapter! Really hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for the many follows/favourites/reviews, it always makes my day when I get an email through! Hopefully another update soon and sorry it took two weeks for me to update! I've been very busy :)

-DareToDream


	6. Chapter 5

Explanations

" So would you care to enlighten me to where we're actually going?" Lissa questioned curiously, as her and Elijahs casual conversation died down when he began to concetrate more on the road. They had been driving for over half an hour and had only just reached the outskirts of a crowded town that was close by to mystic falls.

" To a hotel that I have booked. That's where you will be staying for the next few days. A witch of mine has an appartment close by," Elijah replied just as he turned into a car park to park Lissa's car.

" Wow, fancy. I feel like royalty," Lissa commented with a surprised smile as she saw the very posh looking hotel that her and Elijah would be staying in. Instantly Elijah turned and returned the smile, stopping the car in the process. For a moment he looked like he wanted to say something, but was stopping himself. After a short moment he turned away and stepped out of the car.

" Follow me," Elijah ordered softly, placing a hand on her lower back and leading her to the main entrance of the hotel they would be staying in. Casually leading her up to the checkin desk, Elijah kindly talked to the lady at the counter who was practically drooling over him. Though he payed no attention to this at all and soon they were both in an elevator, heading up to the top floor where they would be staying. To Lissa shock, Elijah had booked the most expensive room in the hotel which consisted of two rooms and its own private living area.

" I guess that's one of the perks of being the vampire, you can just compel the hotel to give you the best room there is," Lissa said as they arrived in the room they were staying in. The room itself was very grand, with two large comfortable sofa facing each other, a cofee table and two single chair all placed in the center of the room. To the left was a single door that no doubt lead to one of the bedrooms and on the right there were two doors, one leading to the bathroom and the other to the second bedroom.

" It definately helps when I aim to make people feel like royalty," Elijah replied with a small smirk.

" Is it bad that I've only just realised that I climbed into a car with an original vampire that I hardly know without telling anyone at all. Plus I didn't bring an overnight bag," Lissa questioned and Elijah laughed, taking a seat on the sofa and gesturing for her to do the same. She did and sat down on the opposite sofa.

" I was wondering when you were going to bring that up," Elijah answered. " My witch will deliver your own overnight bag later today and feel free to call someone to tell them where you are. It is no secret, as long as they do not attempt to kill me again or disturb us,"

" Thank you. Aren't you supposed to be evil or something?" Lissa asked.

" Only when I need to be," Elijah responded simply, confusing Lissa slightly. But before she could say anything more, they were both interupted to by the ringing of Lissa's phone. Swiftly pulling her phone from her pocket, Damons name flashed on the screen and Lissa breathed out a heaby sigh. This caught Elijahs attention and he watched her closesly as she reluctantly clicked the answer button on her phone.

" Hey Damon," Lissa greeted Damon unenthusiastically.

" You're not still mad at me about yesterday are you?" Damon questioned.

" What for killing Elijah when he was trying to protect me and then telling me to my face that I have poor judgement skills and that you expected better?" Elijah sat up at this with a curious expression on his face.

" Yep,"

" Well it would help if you didn't insult me next time but nope I'm not mad about that," Lissa lied.

" Good because I had this whole big sorry speech planned out and I really didn't want to have to use it,"

" Typical you then,"

" Where are you by the way? Rose told me you stopped by the house earlier looking for me to speak to me but then you left?" Lissa hesitated before answering and Elijah wondered why.

" Yeh well she didn't give me the nicest of greetings considering she kidnapped me yesterday but to answer your question I'm going to be out of town for a while, figured I needed to clear my head from all the vampire crap that's going on,"

" Where are you? I might as well come and join you, you know you'll have no fun without me," Damon asked and Lissa could hear the slight worry in his voice. So could Elijah.

" Did you not hear me say ' clear my head from all the vampire crap', last time I checked you're a vampire idiot,"

" Look what if you get kidnapped again? What if someone confuses you for katherine? You need my protection," Damon said, his worry more audible.

" I'll be fine Damon. If I need any help then I'll call you and I thought we already established that I don't need you to protect me,"

" We both know that's not true,"

" You should probably be worrying more about you're girlfriend right now, I'd hate to make her jealous," Lissa said sacrcastically, trying to ignore Elijahs curious eyes that were watching her.

" Girlfriend?"

" So you didn't screw Rose?"

" Oh honey she was a distraction, don't be jealous. You know you're the only girl for me," Damon said with a chuckle.

" Again with the vampire crap Damon. I've had enough. So if you don't mind I'll just be going and leaving you and your girlfriend to have a little more fun. Bye Bye now," Lissa said slightly angrily, hanging up the phone and groaning.

" So this is the man that attempted to kill me," Elijah spoke after a few moments, slightly jealous of the fact that this man shared affections for _his _girl.

" Yep, but don't take it personally. Damon's an ass," Lissa commented.

" You're mad at him, after he practically saved you," Elijah said, looking quite confused.

" I didn't need to be saved. Plus that's not why I'm mad," Lissa replied.

" Then why are you?" Elijah asked. Lissa hesitated for a moment before realising that if Elijah was going to tell her some of his own secrets then it was only polite to share some of hers.

" Last night before giving me another vervain bracelet that I have as spare, he decided to admit that he loved me but claimed that I was too good for him and that he didn't want to change me. He then attempted to compel me to forget that he'd said anything, not knowing I was already wearing vervain. I went to tell him that I knew this morning to find Rose coming down the stairs naked, looking for Damon who she had just spent the night with," Lissa explained, looking down towards the floor. Keeping a calm and expressionless demeanor, Elijah hid the jealousy he was currently feeling.

" A man who obviously loves you slept with your kidnapper?" Elijah questioned, almost laughing at the stupidity of Damon. It was obvious that Lissa shared some of the same affections for Damon that he had for her, to Elijahs disappointment. It was highly foolish of Damon to upset her when Lissa had obviously been so close to claiming that she had feelings for him too.

" Yep, that's Damon Salvatore. He doesn't love me though, otherwise he wouldn't have slept with Rose,"

" Oh I beg to differ," Elijah contradicted, confusing Lissa. " Do you love him back?"

" Nope. Never have done, never will," Lissa lied as smoothly as possible but, easily enough, Elijah could tell it was a lie, though this disappointed him.

" So you two are best friends?" Elijah questioned further, his curiosity getting the better of him.

" Well yeh I guess. Me and Damon have been best friends since he first came to town. We've been through a lot," Lissa explained.

" When did he start having further feelings for you?" Elijah asked. Lissa paused for a moment, thinking this through carefully as she too was curious to when Damon did start having further feelings for her?

" Well the night before I got kidnapped he kissed me... So i guess then..." Lissa trailed off, not wanting to recall the memory. " But the only reason why Damon even pays the closest bit of attention to me is because I look like Katherine, the girl who he was in love with for 145 years. He spent over a century looking for her to find she wasn't stuck in a stupid tomb after all and that she'd been hiding from him and had never loved him. He was heartbroken, so its logical to flirt with a girl who looks exactly like her but what if he wants me to be more like Katherine? I hate her. Plus I'm just his rebound girl, because I look like the stupid bitch and I dont have a boyfriend who is his brother!" Lissa was now pacing backwards and forth angrily and Elijah only watched and listened, taking everything in.

" Well that does sound a lot like something Katerina would do. However you do not look like her Clarissa. In fact your eyes are a lot brighter than Elena's and Katerina's and you're hair is also a few shades lighter. You hair is naturally curly whereas Katerina and Elena's is not, and finally your lips are fuller and you have a much better smile," Elijah said with a small smile on his face and this caused Lissa to stop in her tracks. She stared back at Elijah slightly confused.

" Nobody has ever pointed that out to me before. I'd say you were very sweet for noticing, however I'm an exact replica of Clarissa Petrova so you would already know the differences between her and Katherine," Lissa said with a short frown and instantly the smile was wiped from Elijahs face. " Tell me more about her," Lissa suggested after a few moments of awkward silence.

" Another time," Elijah said, looking down towards the floor and shaking his head. Talking about Clarissa Petrova and her previous reincarnations pained him. Right now he was too cheerful to relive and explain those memories. Plus he could hear his warlock about to arrive with Clarissa's belongings.

" Why not now?" Lissa questioned. " I thought you brought me here to explain all of this,"

" I did however my warlock ,Jonas, has just arrived with your belongings," Elijah explained casually, walking up to the door and opening it before Jonas could even knock. Curiously Lissa followed him to the door. Jonas' stared at Lissa for a moment before quickly flicking his attention back to Elijah.

" Here are Clarissa's belongings," Jonas said, handing over Lissa's baby blue duffel bag. " And I have located Damon Salvatore and Rose as you asked. They will be just arriving at the bar now which has the UV protection windows. Its about a block or two away from here,"

" You're going after Damon?" Lissa questioned, a deep frown forming on her face. Elijah turned to her with small sigh, seeing the panic for Damon's safety in her jewel like eyes.

" Yes, but not to kill him. While I was trying to find you this morning I overheard Damon and Rose planning to pay a visit to Slater today who they hoped would contact Klaus for them. I can't have that happening so I'm going to stop him from happening," Elijah explained calmly. Almost instantly, Lissa relaxed.

" Why do you not want them to contact Klaus? Surely they'll have a good reason for trying to contact him," Lissa said with a confused expression.

" Because the minute they inform Klaus that they have found the Petrova Doppelgangers he will create chaos. Elena will be taken away from Mystic Falls, he wouldn't even hesitate to kill everyone you and Elena both love and most importantly, your life will be in danger," Elijah explained quickly, his eyes carefully focused on Lissa.

" I'm coming with you then. To stop Damon. I'll come to remind you of the promise you made me," Lissa said.

" I'm a man of my word Clarrisa. But if you wish to come then follow me. We must go now," Elijah said, holding out his hand for Lissa. After a few short moments, she hesitantly took his hand and they followed Jonas into the escalator and out of the hotel. A strange sensation was running all the way through her hand as she held onto Elijah's hand. Oddly, she enjoyed it.

" I do not wish to waste time in walking human pace to the bar, so close your eyes," Elijah ordered softly, abruptly stopping as Jonas headed out to his own car. Obeying, Lissa closed her eyes. Wrapping both of his arms securely around her petite body and slightly lifting her off the ground, Elijah ran vampire speed to the bar unnoticed by any humans passing by.

" Wow. Who needs drugs when you can get a vampire to whiz you around all day? That was such a rush!" Lissa exclaimed excitedly as Elijah placed her back onto the ground but kept one arm lightly positioned on her lower back.

" If he hears your voice he'll see that I'm here so please be quiet for a few moments. After I have stopped them, I am going to have to flee quickly so you will probably get a better adrenaline rush in a few moments," Elijah whispered with a small smirk. Lissa nodded in reply. Luckily the man next to them had been playing his guitar loud enough so that neither Damon or Rose could hear Lissa. In front of the man with the guitar was a guitar box with many coins scattered inside. This gave Elijah an idea.

After reluctantly letting go of Clarissa, Elijah pulled a five dollar note out of his pocket, placed it into the guitar case and then grabbed all of the coins from the case. Lissa watched Damon speaking harshly to a man she did not recognize with Rose sat closely next to him. _So much for being worried about my protection. _Lissa thought to herself angrily as Elijah moved the coins from one hand to another, listening in closely to the conversation. After a few minutes of playing around with the coins, Elijah swung his hand back and threw the coins hard at the windows smashing them all. A large gasp escaped Lissa's lips as she saw what Elijah had done and heard everyone screaming. Before she could say anything, Elijah lifted her again and ran back to the hotel room and placed her down on the sofa carefully once they arrived.

" You promised you wouldn't hurt Damon! You promised Elijah! Do you know how many people you just hurt back there? You told me you were just going to stop Damon and Rose from contacting Klaus! Not that you were going to hurt a whole bar full of people!" Lissa shouted angrily, slapping Elijah around the face as hard as she could. This proved to be a big mistake, as she cried out in pain as soon as her hand touched Elijah's cheek. Hitting him was like hitting a brick wall. Elijah allowed her to hit him but instantly regretted that as he heard her cry out in pain.

" Everybody in that bar were vampires, many of them were talking about how much they enjoyed their human meal the previous night. None of the broken glass pieces hit Damon and the others that were hit will heal very quickly. The sun, however, hurt everyone in that bar besides Damon because he wears a daylight ring. None of the vampires died but many of them, especially Rose, were burned a lot by the sun," Elijah explained calmly and realization appeared on Lissa's face.

" Oh," was all she replied, slightly regretting shouting at Elijah.

" How is your hand?" Elijah asked worriedly, lightly grabbing her wrist and examining the hand she had used to slap him with.

" It hurts but I'm fine. I shouldn't have hit you in the first place when it turns out you kept your promise and did nothing wrong. Sorry," Lissa apologized sincerely.

" Your hand is broken so drink this," Elijah ordered, biting into his wrist and offering his blood to Lissa." And no apology is necessary, you thought I broke my promise so you had every right to. I apologize for breaking your hand," Elijah said, pulling his wrist away from her mouth.

" You can't help being like a brick wall, so you don't need to apologize either," Lissa laughed, plopping her self back down on the sofa as her hand healed itself.

" I'm afraid you should not get comfortable as I am sure you will wish to accompany me on my next task," Elijah suggested with a smile.

" And what might that me?"

" I am going to have to pay Slater a visit to make sure he doesn't attempt to contact Klaus," Elijah answered.

" Slater?"

" He's the man who Rose and Damon were talking to in the bar,"

" So let me guess, your plan is to waltz into his house and kill him," Lissa said with a frown.

" After I've compelled him to call Damon and tell him to find the moonstone and a witch, then yes I will have to kill him,"

" Is that really necessary?"

" Yes," Elijah replied dominantly and Lissa didn't reply for a few minutes, studying how serious Elijah actually was about killing Slater.

" Fine. But I'll only allow it if you take me to a nice restaurant with delicious food afterwards," At this, Elijah smirked.

" You'll allow me?"

" You say that as if I could never stop you," Lissa said, placing her hands on her hips.

" You cannot stop me. However you do not even know Slater so it shouldn't bother you whether I kill him or not. It is for your protection,"

" I so can stop you. Just because I'm a human and you're a big all mighty original vampire doesn't mean I can't stop you,"

" Enlighten me then to how you would stop me," Elijah said with a playful smirk.

" Well I could always say that I'd stab myself in the heart if you disobeyed,"

" You would risk killing yourself to stop me?" Elijah questioned with a deep frown.

" Well actually I have vampire blood in my system meaning that I'd be turned into a vampire. Plus you wouldn't let me die anyway," Lissa countered.

" That is true, which means I wouldn't let you anywhere near any sharp objects so you could inflict pain upon yourself,"

" I could just hold my breathe. That'd kill me and you can't stop me from doing that," Elijah stayed silent in defeat for a few moments.

" Promise me you won't do that," Elijah said seriously this time with a worried look.

" Don't give me a reason to," Lissa replied. " Now do we have a deal or what? I need my food!" She exclaimed causing Elijah to go back to his more cheerful self.

" Promise me you will never try and hurt yourself, then we have a deal," Elijah said.

" Fine I promise. You've already promised not to hurt anyone that I care about so I have no reason to want to stop you from doing anything,"

" Good. But do remember that if any of your friends try to kill me again then I will have to get some sort of revenge. Or I might just let you slap them for me, since I have to admit that if I were a human then that would have hurt," Elijah said with a smirk, as he once again led Clarissa out of the hotel door.

* * *

Sorry for the really long delay! Lots and Lots of Elijah/Clarissa in this chapter! And there was even a little bit of Damon/Clarissa. Really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! - DareToDream


End file.
